The World Martial Arts Tournament
by Anamaya
Summary: This is a crossover with Saiyuki and Dragon Ball(not DBZ). Sanzo and the gang are on their journey when they hear of this tournament, where if they win they can get a fortune told by the famous Fortune Teller Baba.
1. The New World Martial Arts Tournament

A/N: This is a cross over between Saiyuki and Dragon Ball, Not DBZ. It's in the early episodes.

Chapter 1 - The New World Martial Arts Tournament

"Hey, did you hear?" whispered a man at the bar, in a rather loud tone.

"About what?" asked the other man.

"About the prize for the World Martial Arts Tournament! There's going to be 10 million zenny,

along with a free fortune told by the famous Fortune Teller Baba."

"Hmph!" Sanzo lit his cigarette and leaned back in his chair.

"Sanzo, Sanzo! Can we go? May be this Forune Teller Mama can tell us where one of your vests are," said an eager Goku. His excitement was quickly extinguished as Gojyo grabbed him in a death grip and began there bickering ritual.

"It's Baba, you stupid monkey! And _Master_ Sanzo doesn't where vests, they're scriptures!"

"What the hell do you know, you're just a water sprite!" Goku spat back.

And, of course, Sanzo put an end to the ritual, hitting Goku and Gojyo on the head with his fan.

Hakkai just smiled, held up his finger, and stated, "Perhaps Goku is right, Sanzo. We can win the tournament and use the fortune to find where the last scripture is."

Sanzo sighed and calmly said, "We already know where the scripture is, it's with Gyoumoah--"

"Ah, but we don't know that for sure," cut in Hakkai. "Anything could have happened to it. Anyways, it will be a good opportunity to sharpen up our skills!"

Sanzo threw back his head and responded, "Hmph!"

"Yay, yay! We're going to meet Fortune Teller Lala!" cried a freshly excited Goku.

"Look how happy the little monkey is," said Gojyo in a sympathetic voice. Adding as an after note to himself, Gojyo continued, "I wonder what this Baba woman looks like…"

"Mmm! A centipede!" cried Goku.

Bulma looked up from her newspaper and said in disgust, "Put that down Goku, you'll get sick! Anyways, come here. Look what it says in the paper!"

Goku shoved the centipede in his mouth and walked next to Bulma. Still giving him a disgusted look, Bulma handed the newspaper over to Goku as he read:

****

The New World Martial Arts Tournament

"This years World Martial Arts Tournament's prize isn't only going to consist of money," said Larry Jay, head of World Martial Art Tournament's Funds. "The winner will be receiving 10 million zenny along with a fortune from Fortune Teller Baba." …

"Wow, Bulma, if we win then Baba can tell us where the last Dragon Ball is!" Goku said, rather enthusiastically.

"Don't you already have--"

"_Nimbus!_ I'm going to go tell Master Roshi and everyone else about the Tournament. Make sure you come and watch. Bye Bulma!"

As Bulma watched Goku fly away, she thought, _What a stupid little boy._

A/N: Yeah, OK, that was really short, but I wanted to start the Tournament in the next chapter, which will be longer.


	2. The Elimination Round

Chapter 2 - The Elimination Round

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Elimination Round of the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Elimination Round? Sanzo, what's an Elimination Round? Is it tasty?" asked a bewildered Goku.

"You stupid monkey!" WACK shouted Sanzo.

The announcer continued, "Please step up to the box when your name is called and pull out a number to show which block you will be fighting in."

Now even more confused, Goku cried, "Sanzo, I don't want to be put into a block! What if it's stone? We're all gonna die before we can even fight!"

Sanzo and Gojyo just sighed and mumbled, "Baka" as Hakkai said in his usual cheery voice, "At least Goku can tell when a situation can be deadly." (A/N: Poor Hakkai…always doing pathetic attempts to try to lighten the situation…)

"Alright, the first person to draw a number," began the announcer, "Will be Vegeta" (A/N: Yes yes, I know he doesn't come until DBZ, but this is kid Vegeta and he's just visiting for the Tournament)

The teenage boy walked up to the box and pulled out the number 7. The announcer continued, "Sha Gojyo."

Gojyo pulled out the number 24, and then "Genjo Sanzo" was called. After he received 92, "Cho Hakkai" pulled out the number 68.

"Son Goku" was the next name. As Goku began to approach the box, a little boy wearing a bright orange gi and a stick on his back, not to mention the tail sticking out of his ass, ran past him and pulled out number 176.

The announcer looked back down at the list and froze. Goku was looking around, absolutely confused, not to mention angry, and before he could start to complain to Sanzo, the blonde-haired announcer said, very slowly, "Son…Goku?"

Having a thick head, Goku just smiled and picked up the number 135. As Goku walked back to Sanzo, he heard "Krillin" (A/N: I don't know his last name :P ) called, and he received number 111.

Gojyo smiled as Goku reached them and, putting an arm around his neck, Gojyo said, "Oy, monkey! Someone else has your name, but he actually has a tail! You jealous?"

Goku was quiet for a moment. They heard that "Lunch" was given number 49 before Goku looked up. His face was so serious and filled with concern, that even Sanzo was curious as to what he needed to say. "Sanzo, I'm hungry! Do we have any fo--"

Sanzo yelled, "SHUT UP!" as he hit him on the head with his fan.

When the sorting was finished, the announcer stood atop an arena and shouted, "Attention all participants of this year's World Martial Arts Tournament! As a request from Fortune Teller Baba, weapons will be allowed in the tournament! She says that it will 'spice' things up a bit. Don't get too excited you crazy, blood-thirsty, mad men! Killing is still against the rules and will result in disqualification and jail time. After the elimination round, there will be eight people proceeding to the next round. Four people will then move on to the semi-finals, and then the best two will fight in the final round!"

"What?" asked Goku.

"Jeez, Goku. It's the same as last time," said Krillin. "Come on let's go watch the fights."

"Oh no, not fighting. Why am I here? Ohhh! Are we going to go on a picnic?" asked the blue-haired Lunch. Krillin sighed, gulped, then shook a feather underneath her nose.

"Hell yeah, bitch! Let's kick some ass!" yelled the insane, blonde Lunch, guns ablaze.

The elimination round sped by and the participants who were to proceed to the next round were Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai, Genjo Sanzo, Son Goku, Lunch, Krillin, and Vegeta…how convenient…

A/N: OK, so it wasn't long :P sorry, but I was getting kinda bored. Next chapter will be better cuz it's where the fighting begins!!!!! Yeah, I know it's kinda weird that Lunch is fighting…but I needed her to…for my mass plan……


	3. Round One

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! And, Lirin, I know it's confusing…I'm even confused! But when the time comes, all will be revealed for my mass plan!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!! Lol actually…there is no mass plan and not much will be revealed…this is just something I'm doing because there's nothing better to do for summer and I'm bored and and and and and and…well…umm…ya…I will make sure, though, that it is easier to tell which Goku is which when the time comes!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Round 1

"Participants in Round 1 will be…Cho Hakkai and Krillin!" shouted the announcer.

The two men…wait Krillin's still a kid…I mean people…wait Hakkai's a demon…umm…the two fighters! That's it! The two fighters entered the fighting arena.

"You're going down!" shouted Krillin, with a confident grin spread across his face.

Hakkai just put his hand behind his head and gave a little laugh. "Are the fighters ready?" the announcer asked. "Alright, BEGIN!"

Krillin lunged toward his opponent, slightly startling Hakkai at his amount of confidence. Krillin threw a punch, but naturally Hakkai dodged it with much ease.

Both of them were shocked at the speed from the other, the two fighters began to fight in a fury of fists, feet, and nails…

After about ten minutes of dodging each punch thrown at them, Krillin and Hakkai withdrew from the fight, breathing heavily.

Holding up his finger, Hakkai cheerfully said, "Never underestimate your opponent, is what I always say!"

Krillin wiped the animated blood dripping from his mouth, "You're tough, but you won't beat me!"

Still smiling, Hakkai put his hands together and formed a ball of his qi. Krillin looked shocked, but before Hakkai attacked him, Krillin, too, put hit hands together. "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

It all happened so quickly. Krillins Kamehameha shot toward Hakkai and Hakkai's ball of qi shot toward Krillin. In a loud BOOM and BANG and many other noises, the two fighters were flown backward, out of the arena.

"Oh my God! It can't be!" shouted the announcer. "Both Krillin and Cho Hakkai have been thrown out of the ring by the explosion of their attacks! This concludes: no fighter has one the 1st round! Both have been…DISQUALIFIED!"

The physicians came and dragged the now unconscious forms of Krillin and Hakkai out of view from the audience, and threw them in a pile in a corner with all of the other injured fighters from the Elimination Round.

Now the blonde-haired announcer stood on the stage and said, "Alright! This leaves six fighters! The next two will be Sha Gojyo and Lunch! After a short break we will begin Round Two…so don't go away folks!"

A/N: OK, so this is short…you can't blame me though. Awful combination, Hakkai and Krillin, but I had to do it for…other…reasons. Why do I keep making this seem bigger than it really is? Ah, oh well. It's 2:20 in the morning…that pretty much sums things up for ya


End file.
